


Texting In Class

by parkersharthook



Series: bunches o' hevie [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Slight suggestiveness, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersharthook/pseuds/parkersharthook
Summary: Evie says she gets annoyed by Harry's incessant middle of class texting but does she really?-or-Harry is stupid bored in class and texts Evie to keep him entertained but she's still trying to maintain her 'good girl' persona. So he turns a little flirty... nothing wrong with that.
Relationships: Evie/Harry Hook
Series: bunches o' hevie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744663
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Texting In Class

Pirate: I’m bored  
Pirate: answer me!  
Pirate: pleaseeee ah need attention from mah favorite lassie in the world

Princess: harry!  
Princess: I’m trying to focus in class

Pirate: not anymore yer not ;)

Princess: you are insufferable

Pirate: but I’m yers

Princess: yeah….

Pirate: …  
Pirate: where’d ye go?

Princess: I don’t know?? Class?????

Pirate: but ah want to talk to you

Princess: I will literally see you in like 20 minutes

Pirate: that’s too long. I need mah princess now

Princess: keep it in your pants hook, 15 more minutes in class

Pirate: then I get to see ye?

Princess: as you do everyday  
Princess: oh shit. actually…

Pirate: what? no!

Princess: sorry harry but I have to meet with ben after school

Pirate: what could beasty boy possibly want?

Princess: he wants to talk to Uma and me about what other kids should come over

Pirate: but you already brought me over… isnae that enough?

Princess: harry….

Pirate: yeah yeah ah ken  
Pirate: I’m not gonna get in the way of yer ethical quest  
Pirate: who are ye thinkin about bringin over this time?

Princess: although that is classified, but there may or may not be some hook blood on the list

Pirate: let me just tell ye blue, ah love ye so much

Princess: I love you too red

Pirate: when does yer meetin end?  
Pirate: ah want to repay ye ;)

Princess: Harry!  
Princess: it should end at 5…

Pirate: I’ll be in yer room

Princess: I’m sorry but I can’t tonight

Princess: I have so much homework and a few dresses to finish for prom

Pirate: Is yer dress done yet?

Princess: yes but you don’t get to see it yet. I want you to be surprised next week

Pirate: ugh the things ye do to me  
Pirate: but can ah still hang in yer room?

Princess: I mean not that I really care but don’t you have your own room?

Pirate: yeah but yers smells much better and it doesnt consist of a Gil

Princess: it does have a mal however  
Princess: but she’s still meeting with jasmine for Ben right now

Pirate: so yer tellin me that we have the room to ourselves and ye want to do homework??

Princess: Not want to do it, NEED to do it

Pirate: princess, yer killin me  
Pirate: hey that was the bell. Can i see ye in between classes?

Princess: if you can catch me ;)

Princess: but seriously I do have to run to get to Ben

~.~

“ah caught ye.” Harry murmured into Evie’s ear as she plopped down on the bed next to him. She laughed as she fought his strong arms which tried to pull her next to his body.

Evie laughed and wiggled out of his grasp, walking around the bed to her desk much to the dismay of the sleepy pirate. He rolled over so he was on his side but still laying down on her light blue quilt. 

“Evieee.” harry whine playfully, “I’ve missed ye. Come to bed.” Evie shook her head as she dropped her backpack and purse onto the cluttered desk. She walked over to the windows and threw the blinds open, letting sunlight pour into the room. Harry groaned and rolled onto his stomach, burying his heads under the plush pillows trying to block the light from his sensitive eyes. He groaned loudly as Evie threw herself onto his back. Her legs straddled his back and she dipped low to whisper into his ear.

“Honestly hook it looks like I’ve caught you.” Harry smirked and tried to turn but her surprisingly strong arms kept him in place.

“Princess, ye are killin’ me here. One minute ye dinnae want to an’ then the next minute ye do?”  
Evie giggled and rolled off of his back, falling to his side with an exhausted sigh. Her waist was quickly engulfed in his arms and her body pulled close to his. Harry pressed a soft kiss to her lips before burying his face into her neck, tickling her skin with his light breaths. Evie languidly rubbed a hand up and down his back while the other one wove itself into his hair.

“Ye ken that ah love ye right?” harry said so quietly Evie almost missed it

Evie smiled and pressed a light kiss to his cheek, “I love you too Harry.”

Harry pulled away for a moment to look her deep in the eyes, “Evie….” her breath hitched at the serious look in his eyes, “will ye go to prom with me?”

Evie watched as his serious expression morphed into a cheek splitting grin. Evie couldn’t help herself and suddenly she was laughing loudly, “You are such a dork.”

Harry shifted his body so he was hovering over her. He pressed a soft but passionate kiss to her lips, “Yeah but I’m yer dork.”

“Right you are.” Evie draped her arms around his neck and pulled him back down for another kiss.  
“Mmm princess. I’d love to kiss ye all night lang but if we dinnae stop… then we’ll have another problem at hand.”

Evie broke the kiss and pressed another quick one to his lips before letting him once again fall beside her. Evie laid her head on his chest and felt his fingers trace random patterns on the small of her back.  
It was moments like this where Harry is completely at peace and Evie has melted into his arms, that the two are completely themselves. These times were reserved specifically for the two of them. This tenderness only displayed from harry when he’s with his Evie and only this carelessness that Evie only showed with harry. The two truly were made for each other and were a perfect fit for each other. They were in love.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and a kudo :))
> 
> requests are open
> 
> tumblr: parkersharthook


End file.
